


I Got Off Dreaming of You

by Cath Woodcock (Lycurgus)



Category: 'Til Death
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Canon Related, Confessions, Consent, Dream Sex, Epiphanies, F/M, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Love, Marriage, Polyamory, Porn, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycurgus/pseuds/Cath%20Woodcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steph and Joy drag their husbands to a Bed&Breakfast in the mountains, things go awry between the four of them after Steph confesses to having had a sexy dream about Joy's husband. While Jeff cannot get over this, the girls figure out how they can still have a fun vacation without their husbands. Eddie is being a major grouch, and has no idea what's coming his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in theory, this is the raunchiest sitcom you've ever seen on television, but the thing is, all the action is happening off-screen, and we only ever got the not-so-subtle hints about what really happens with these people. This fic puts all the missing scenes back in that were cut from the season one episode "Dream Getaway". Enjoy!!

_**Worlds End State Park** _ **:** _**2 miles.** _ The car just went over the speed limit when Eddie blew past the old, wooden sign. It drew a sarcastic grin to his face. How fitting! After a three hour drive upstate from Philadelphia, this sure started to look like they had found the end of the world. 23 years of marriage it had taken before Eddie had finally relented, and had let his wife talk him into a couple’s getaway weekend. He might have been able to enjoy a getaway—it was the couple’s part that was bothering him. Especially because of the car tailing them, which he almost wanted to loose. He knew he could not. The people inside were considered their friends, but more by his wife Joy then by Eddie. He would have been fine vacationing by being left alone in front of the television.

 _As long as she’s happy_ , he thought when he steered the family car slowly past the nice, old-fashioned entrance of the _Crested Oaks Lodge_ , and past the slimy smiles of the teenage valet and porter boys. That was two tips down already, and they had not even entered the building yet.

The tiny car of the Woodcocks pulled up right behind them as Eddie kissed his wife on the forehead to wake her up, and growled softly:

“Wake up, Joy. I’ve brought you to the end of the world.”

* * *

 

 **The sight of yet another tipped employee** who loaded his luggage into an elevator was too much for Eddie, and he turned away and walked over to the large front windows in the lobby. He was just killing time while Joy and Jeffrey Woodcock were lining up to check the couples in at the lodge. The place offered a great view from the hilltop, across evergreen softwood trees, showing up here and there in the orange and brown autumn wood below. The gray splotch in the middle was _Lake Harriers Mere_ , which had the perfect size: neither walking around nor paddling across could possibly make tourists too tired or dirty. _Crested Oaks Lodge_ was in a perfectly romantic spot, and Eddie was already sick of it. All he wanted to do now was tape down the mini fridge on his room so it would be safe from Joy's midnight cravings, and then nap away until it was time to stuff his face with crab legs for dinner.

“Aw, look who’s sulking already! What are you standing around here for all by yourself, Eddie, all poor and lonely?”, said a cheeky, girlish voice behind him.

Eddie nodded to acknowledge Stephanie Woodcock, Jeff's wife, who joined him for the amazing, clear view across the land. If he had to like one of the two Woodcocks, it would be Stephanie for sure. She was quirky enough to be fun and unpredictable, much different than her bore-ish husband. The two of them must have moved in next door about a year ago. Jeff had joined and Eddie’s work since then. The young couple couldn’t have been more different from Eddie and Joy: they just got married, and Jeff was starting a new job, while she was—what _was_ she doing? Eddie had not the slightest idea, because he avoided talking to the neighbors as much as possible. Anyway, Stephanie was hot enough that Eddie could really care less about her occupation. She had always been a slender young wife, but she had a really athletic build on top of that. Right now, she wore one of her tight pairs of jeans, highlighting clearly that her bouncy butt and curvy thighs left nothing to desire. From having seen her before in her easy-going summer outfits, Eddie knew that Jeff had nothing to complain otherwise, either. And finally, Steph most always wore her fetching, yet somehow mischievous smile—Woodcock was a real lucky guy, and Eddie had no idea how a short twerp like him could have ever scored a big win like Stephanie.

“I am not lonely, I was at peace.”, Eddie told her, while tilting his head forward in her general direction, as if explaining something to a slow student at school, “And if the local youth will stop draining my wallet with tipping, I might get out of here not being poor, either.”

“Oh, Eddie!”, Stephanie smiled, “Who would mind the pocket change if you’re surrounded by all this beauty? Come on Eddie, it’s time to relax, you’re on vacation!”

“On vacation? Look at all this.”, Eddie took a leaflet from the wooden shelf in front of them, “Bird watching. Canoe paddling. Trail hiking. And the _dreaded_ apple picking. I have to go outside to do _any_ of this. If it’s my vacation, how come I have to get off my butt? I never get off my butt when I’m on vacation, Steph.”

“You’re kidding! You’re hilarious!”, Stephanie laughed.

“First day of my vacation, I turn on the TV, and raid the fridge for snacks. Those—”, and he tilted his head again, as if she was a child who didn’t get it, forgetting himself if he was being serious or sarcastic, “Those snacks will accumulate inside, in my belly, and outside, on my t-shirt. I’ve never worn more than one t-shirt during my vacation, and I’ve never switched off the TV before bedtime.”

“What’s all the ruckus?”, Jeff asked, walking up behind his wife and embracing her around the waist, who was holding her sides chuckling.

“Eddie is such a grouch, sweetheart! He’s doing his sarcastic voice, and acts as if this was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Come on, Eddie, no one could be such a bellyacher!”

“Oh, this one can!”, Joy yelled as she joined them, and started pulling Eddie around by his arm, “Come on Eddie, we’re checked in. I need to get up to our room, these shoes are killing me. And tip the concierge, will ya, I asked him for a couple ideas on what we can do tomorrow.”

Eddie did as he was told, and then joined the others who were waiting for the elevator. As Jeffrey tickled his cute wife inside, and Joy nudged Eddie in with her elbow, he wished he would have taken the next one.

* * *

 

 **It was that same night.** Maybe Stephanie had had a glass of wine. Or two. Or more. Carrying a fresh bucket of ice, she scurried back to her room, where Jeffrey was probably taking a shower, to freshen up, just for her. But her face was flushed and she tippy-toed back nervously. She could not stop thinking of her friend’s husband. Well, of his tall, brown body. Of his _big tool_.

Eddie obviously had had the same idea. They had met in front of the ice machine on their floor. The couples had booked rooms far enough from each other, to respect each others privacy on a romantic weekend. Stephanie had walked there, all excited and anxious, happily anticipating her husband’s passionate appreciations. And round the corner, there he was: the other man, her friend’s man.

Stephanie did not care much for Eddie. That was, his attitude. She could not ever see herself with a killjoy like Eddie, ever, but that was not it. Eddie was tall. And although he did not work out too much, he was veiny and muscular. Ever since the couples had first met, Stephanie had found herself, well, wondering.

Maybe it was because he father went away when she was young. Maybe it was because he had been gruff and strong, as well. She didn’t like to think about it too much, but every now and then, she had looked at a certain kind of older man. She had dipped into that. Sometimes, way back in college, when her girlfriends were talking to athletic students at a bar, Steph had talked to men twice her age. Eddie was easily that.

Maybe it was his hands. Big, strong, hairy hands. Ready to grab at stuff, to reach for things. Things that he wanted. Stephanie wondered how it felt like when Eddie wanted something. Joy knew. They were good friends, and they had talked about things. But they had only _alluded_ , they had never _talked._ She did not know how Eddie was. In bed. How he felt. Down there.

Earlier, in front of the ice machine, they had just made small talk. He was in his red and gray, flannel jammies. They were open, and his thick, dark chest hair showed. Jeff had barely any hair on his body. Eddie had stood there on his big, veiny feet and held the bucket with his big hands, even filling hers for her. While he did, she had dropped her gaze. She was pretty sure she had seen something. _His meat whip,_ she thought, _I’ve seen his thick meat whip._ It was laying kind of to the side, and half hard. It looked big. Steph assumed it was in proportion to his body. Joy was a lucky woman, she was two heads smaller than Eddie. Steph would bet that the brown tool filled her up just nicely. Steph wondered how it would feel. How it would feel to stretch out, to make Eddie’s big cock fit inside her. In her mind, she imagined Joy on all fours, and Eddie behind her, plowing into her. That was probably what was happening over at their room, right now. Steph got a kick out of assuming Eddie might be thinking of herself while giving it to Joy. She knew he _did_ look.

Steph bit her lip. She was back. Her heart was beating. This was wrong, thinking about her friend’s husband in this way. Inside was her own man, squeaky clean, and ready for her. She took a deep breath. She put on her big, fun smile. She went inside.

* * *

 

 **It could not have been twenty minutes** later when Stephanie relaxed, feeling soft breathing down her neck. She rested on Jeff’s soft white belly. He was happy, and he was falling asleep.

This was the first night of their romantic getaway, and Jeffrey had gotten all that we wanted, but not Stephanie. Not her. Again.

Had he been awake still, he would have seen her angry and pouting face in the flicker of the gas fireplace. Jeff had been too excited, and he was finished before Steph could get her real fun.

She didn’t insist on getting her pleasure _every time._ Well, not with Jeffrey. In the past, she might have thought differently on the matter. But he was her first husband and she understood well that he could not be expected to always deliver. This held true about many things.

Stephanie tried to relax her mind. She let her hand snake under the thin bed sheets and between her soft caramel thighs which she slightly parted. She felt a strong tickle down there that would not go away. Her clit was excited and angry. She reached for it, eager and hard it stood up. Her wet pussy was not done, and neither was Steph.

She felt a sharp, cold breeze all of sudden, coming out of nowhere—maybe the bathroom window was open? She found herself walking now, through silky, gray curtains that reached upward into the darkness as far as she could see. She felt lost out here. But the soft touch of the curtains created a wonderful sensation on her naked skin. She knew she was getting entangled, but she let it willfully happen, because the silky feeling was just great. She did not care what would happen next. Maybe this was a spiderweb? Maybe a big spider was somewhere about, ready to eat her up? Steph felt afraid just a little bit, and this felt great together with the tickle of the curtains, which had all but tied her down by now.

Then she lost control. The gray curtains were now wrapped around her four limbs, and she felt how she was torn from her feet and up into the air. It felt like a carnival ride at the fair, like she remembered from her childhood. She was in mid air, held tightly by the gray spider curtains. The air was so cold, it made her skin all bumpy, and her nipples went icy, and hard and ached painfully for someone’s warm touch. Another curtain flew in between her legs, as she was hanging in mid air, and Steph heard the echo of a long, disembodied moan, as the curtain started to fly over her little hard clit, and massage her soft pussy lips.

But the pull on her body got stronger, and then it felt like strong hands were getting a hold of her ankles, and she felt as if someone was pulling her in, backwards, forever, and she could not fight it, because under her was nothing but silk. Steph could not see who it was, but she could feel that she was targeted, wanted. The firm touch traveled up her legs, her thighs, over her round ass and atop her shoulders, before they gently reached under her arms and got a hold of her poor, cold breasts. The hands were huge, and brown, and hairy, and behind her she noticed a soft, deep growl as the hands massage her breasts gentle, and firm, and greedy.

She let out a pleasured moan, as the man stepped behind her to bend her head to the side and kiss her neck, and she felt his chest and belly against her, and between her butt cheeks a thick flesh rod, that got firm and strong as the man behind her pinched her nipples, making her squeak every time.

Suddenly the hands were in her neck, and pushed her down hard so she would bend over. She was on all fours, and her legs were spread, and then she felt how a greedy mouth started lapping at her pussy. She sighed loudly, having longed for this, as a hot sloppy tongue circled around her clit, before the greedy mouth pushed between her swollen lips and shot a long tongue deep into her hole. This is what she wished for, this is what Goeffry just wouldn’t do. The man who gave it to her didn’t see eating pussy as foreplay, as Jeff did, who would stop every darn time as soon as she was wet enough for him to enter. Now Stephanie finally got it the French way, a man’s face buried deep in her crotch, and his pulsing fat rod in front of her, going down her throat. Jeff didn’t like anything more than the doggy position, especially not French style, because he was so terribly afraid of her bum. This was so offensive to Steph, as no other man before her husband had ever complained about her sexy little ass.

She sucked down on the long dick in front of her, thick and eager as it was, and nestled in a thick patch of dark hair. She felt it hit the back of her mouth, and almost came, because it would not go all the way inside, it was too long. Jeff's cock she could swallow any time, even if it was the most erect, and together with his unwillingness to get down and give it to her with his mouth, maybe this was why he could satisfy her so rarely.

A loud voice, and echoing voice, yelled _Fuck me with your big dick!_ And Stephanie realized it was her own voice. She was still on all fours, but the hands were all over her again, propping her up, making her wimper desperately under their firm touch. They pushed down her shoulders, they held her by the hair, they pulled her thighs apart wide, and she felt as if she was dripping from her pussy. She heard the deep growl again, and thought she would recognize it. She searched for the face of her lover as he pushed his fat prick into her hole, and moaning like a bitch, a dark form took shape. She saw black hair, and a greedy grin, and sure enough, it was her friend’s husband Eddie who was plowing into her wet snatch from behind. And he was giving it to her good, much better than Jeff, and she heard herself say _Fuck me Eddie! I need your fat cock Eddie, I need it from you!_

She felt so guilty for cheating on her friend, and wished that Joy could be there to see how good her husband was pleasuring her. She did not feel bad at all for Jeff, as it was his fault for not satisfying her. It was a greedy thought, and her greed got stronger and stronger, as she became ready to cum all over Eddie’s cock, deep inside her. She felt his piece convulse, and he started pumping hot seed inside her, a real sloppy feeling, and Stephanie started to cum real hard. It came from deep inside her back, inside her abdomen, and took hold of her until her entire skin crawled. She felt as if she screamed in pleasure, but could not hear anything, as if she was also gasping for air. The feeling turned into pressure on her chest, as if she was about to drown in water, and the she sprung up from her sleep, going: “Ew!”

* * *

 

_**What's happening?** Steph was an open-minded and trusting wife, and had no problems telling her husband in all honesty that she had a sex dream involving Eddie. She soon realized this was a big mistake, as the insecure Jeff struggled with the idea that his new wife was already fantasizing about other men. Steph hoewever was at a loss, having not done anything wrong. After all, she could not help dreaming something, and could not have done more than being truthful with her husband. _

_Eddie on the other hand upset his wife already before breakfast, and she left by herself, tired of all his BS. Eddie joined the Woodcocks for breakfast, where Jeff could not keep a secret and told Eddie about his wife's dream. Eddie now fancied himself a hot shot, and hints to Steph that he knows she knows, which upsets Steph with both men. Joy was out and about on her own._

* * *

 

 **The activity center** of _Crested Oaks Lodge_ was at the edge of the National Park, and was connected to the main resort area via an old road. This road was not more than a long streak of bleached out, sun-baked concrete. It was nearly ancient, and the trees had grown in very close. In the morning hours, the low standing sun fell through the autumn trees which had lost many leaves already, drawing a marble pattern over the gray concrete. Eddie’s SUV raced over the bumpy road towards the activity center, and behind the wheel fumed Joy, not only because she was late.

Her dear husband, the not-so lovely old grump, was on the verge of ruining this weekend vacation for her already. Predictably, he had made good use of his time by sweating the small stuff and frequently pointing out all the irrelevant things that happened to make him uncomfortable. Eddie was not too unromantic to bring up even the hygiene of the television remote in their room, and rather than sanitizing it—he knew Joy always carried a traveling bottle of sanitizer in her purse—he made a big deal and put it in a plastic bag, as a constant reminder of the dirt in the room. His never ending complaints had already ruined Joy’s mood the night before. Originally, on the drive to the lodge, she had made herself fall asleep by secretly picturing their first night on vacation. In a resort full of strangers with similar intentions, and their friends far enough away in the building, she had dreamt up a number of dirty plans for her uncreative husband. After a long drive, she had wanted nothing more than a nice, hot shower for the two of them. And then, imagining her dripping wet, steaming husband walking out of the bathroom, she would have received him stark naked, her body illuminated only by the flicker of the electrical fireplace in the room. The shadows of the firy tongues on her skin were to be replaced by her husband’s tongue, she had decided, whom she intended to strongly coerce to take enough time to properly excite her. She saw herself pushing him down on the bed sheets with her feet and strong legs, making her expectations very clear to him, and then guiding a stunned and obedient Eddie to her sweet honeypot between her legs. Holding him by his black curls, she would have made him offer the service he had neglected way too often over the 23 years of their marriage, and she would not have let him go until she had washed over his face with a nice load of her delicious lady cum.

Suffice to say, it did not happen. Joy did not mind Eddie being a grump. But she hated when he was a winy, stingy grump. She had convinced herself the night before that a night of love lost could still be replaced by a morning of lust. After all, she could come in his mouth just as well in the morning light. She looked gorgeous in any lighting. But her dear Eddie had spent the night rolling about in the queen sized bed, unable to get comfortable. In the morning, he had vocally searched for his darn soap bar—because Eddie is the kind of man who brings his own soap to a hotel—and had his wife wake up to his complaining. Oh yes, there was a tickle inside Joy in this beautiful morning, but she had hoped it could be a tickle on her clit, and now it was just a belly full of anger at her husband.

She had yelled, frustrated, at the dumbfounded Eddie, whom of course did not understand what had gotten into his wife, and abandoned him in their room, announcing to him that she wanted to do an activity by herself. She had grabbed the first leaflet from the counter, and told herself she would just do whatever it offered, and enjoy this gosh-darn vacation, with or without him. After a quick breakfast by herself, already racing to the activity center in Eddie’s SUV, she realized she had picked the leaflet for a bird-watching hike. Joy hated birds.

Ten minutes before the activities of the day started, the parking lot in front of the center was already filled with family cars and more SUVs. Joy pulled into the first available spot, kind of blocking another spot nearby. She could care less, she was already late. She hopped over on a small flight of stairs that led up to the center, which was made to look like a log cabin. The french door in front had small glass panels, and Joy paused just for a moment, to make sure everything was in place. She noticed that she had forgotten her hat, but otherwise she was fine in her dark brown suede leather jacket, which she had topped off with a nice scarf in light brown and red patterns. All of Joy’s pants always fit around her wide hips really tight, and the dark brown pair today was just like that. And finally, today she had a chance to showcase the coffee-brown leather boots which she picked up a month ago at a sale downtown. Joy liked what she saw, and messed around with her hair just for a second.

Inside was a nice little reception area. Guests were registering at a desk for the upcoming tours. Joy’s heart sunk a little as she looked around. There were a small number of senior couples, but mostly married people of her age and a little below, all of them with children. They were chatting loudly, or playing video games, or ran around the facility and outside on a playground. Joy could also see one, maybe two young couples of newlyweds. No one had come alone. What had she expected? This was not a single cruise.

She walked over to the reception desk, kind of getting in line to register. In part, she wanted to leave again. One much better idea might have been to just latch onto the Woodcocks. But then again, she did not feel like being the third wheel. And making up with Eddie was out of the question. Her belly was still hot with anger at him. So maybe she was going to end up being the poor little lady who went on this hike all by herself. She started making up a story about Eddie not feeling well and staying behind. Maybe she could just talk to some of those parents. Joy and Eddie only had one daughter in college, unlike the people around here, who had decided to have a whole pack of kids.

“And will anybody be joining you?”, the young woman asked Joy as she was signing her up.

“No. No, I’m all by myself here today.”, Joy said politely.

“That’s just fine ma'am.”, the pretty blonde said with a big smile, “We often have individual bird enthusiasts with this tour. In fact, today there is one gentleman who also signed up individually. I believe you can find him over by the window.”, she pointed across the room.

Oh yes, right, this was about birds. Joy hated them, especially the big ones. She could not stand the sight of their claws, made to hack into cuddly forest animals. But even as a city dweller, she disliked them, especially those dirty pigeons. Even the small songbirds people keep as pets she did not care for, ever since she had to adopt one from her cousin when Joy was eleven, because her cousin was too young to really look after the pet. Joy’s parents had thought they were handing her a present, when in reality all she got was new chores every darn day. It took forever for that little bird to die. Afterward, Joy had turned into a solid cat person.

Flash forward thirty years and people were pointing out lone bird enthusiasts to her to hang out with. Joy was at least curious for the only other single person on the hike, so she looked for a bird enthusiast at the window, but she could not make out one. There was only one guy, standing with his back turned. He stood tall, with a nice brown skin tone and pitch black dark hair. No buzz cut; short, yes, but enough to fall into tiny waves and curls. He wore an old-style bomber jacket, light brown, designer piece maybe, with fake Air Force emblems on the side made to resemble no military that Joy had ever heard of. He wore dark blue jeans, which fit him _real_ nicely around the waist, and dark hiking boots. He was watching the kids play outside, so she figured his wife was somewhere around. Joy wanted to talk to someone, and he really was as good as anyone else, maybe even better.

“Hi, I’m Joy. Which of the bandits are yours?”, she half smiled, half laughed, when she appeared at his side.

The dark man turned around, looking at her with brown eyes and a shy smile. He had not expected a stranger to come talk to him. But a polite expression appeared on his face, and he nodded at the glass.

“Those bandits you mean?”, he asked.

“Yea, yea.”

“Oh, oh no, I didn’t bring any children here with me. Is that weird?”, he joked, “No, I’m going on this tour by myself today. Hi, I’m Hector.”

“Hi Hector, nice to meet you. Wait, hang on, are you the bird enthusiast?”, Joy tried.

“Bird enthusiast? Now, well, uhm—no. No, I can’t say that, really I can not.”, he laughed.

Joy realized that her face started to flush, because she had found a real awkward start to the conversation, and now he did not say anything. She realized all of this must sound like a weird, clumsy pretense to talk to him. He was a good ten years below her age, in his mid thirties at best, and admittedly he was hot. It became real clear to Joy that she must come across like a cougar, hunting for fresh, hard ass. Well, he had that one down. But it was enough with the awkward. She decided to just make up a clumsy excuse and be on her way.

“Where do you get your information?”, he said with a chuckle.

“Well, the girl who signed me up told me you were also here, well, _individually_ ” Joy made weird air quotes around the word, “And she must have come up with the whole enthusiast thing. I’m really sorry, I bet I sound like a maniac to you.”

“No, not at all. I think this is pretty hilarious.”

“So, why do you like bird watching so much?”. Joy almost had to giggle about her own chit-chat.

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.”, he explained, “I’m just, well—I’m a regular tourist I guess. You big into birds?”

“No. Me neither.”

Now he had a good time. He burst into a nice laugh, holding his dark brown eyes shut with his hand, his face flushing, his shoulders hopping. Joy could not help but to join his laughter, and small tears came into her eyes right away. She was like that. The tension was gone. She felt like she had made a friend already.

Someone in the back of the room had started rallying the guests for the hike, and they both turned toward him, but Joy noticed they were walking toward him together. She would not have to enjoy herself alone today after all.

* * *

 

 **The bird-watching tour** used a good third of the path that led around _Lake Harriers Mere_ and then went off into the woods that were part of the State Park. The path slowly got steeper, but barely noticeable. It was a real tourist tour. The kids kept running around and played in the colorful leaves, yelling and shrieking all the time. The wildlife was accustomed to generations of people coming here. The guide was able to point out tiny, pretty songbirds left and right to the binoculared tourist herd which went _Aah_ and _Ooh_ at every little bird they would otherwise have thrown rocks at if it dared singing in front of their bedroom window in the morning.

Joy and Hector had stuck together and enjoyed the little trip. She told him the story of her husband who hated traveling, and how she had jumped on the opportunity when her friend suggested they came along to _Crested Oaks Lodge_. And now, he was still being a grouch, so she got mad and ended up on a bird-watching tour. Hector comforted her by pointing out the animals were far enough away, and that they could actually have some fun looking at the wildlife.

He was a handsome man with a dark voice, similar to Eddie’s. He was also a very nice guy, real polite and attentive. He seemed to listen and genuinely seemed to want to make Joy feel better. A little appreciation, this was what she needed now, what she had hoped for on this vacation. A little? A lot actually. She enjoyed the smell of his perfume, so she used a little trick she had learned in high school. To do to get a guy closer, it is enough to hold really anything and fidget with it, announcing that you do not understand how to work the thing. It is astounding how eager men get to explain really anything to a woman. They love to sound like experts, even if they are getting into the details of, say, how to properly flush a toilet.

Anytime the guide pointed out some tiny songbird to look at, Joy went _Where? Where?_ , making Hector come close to her, to take her perspective and point her into the proper direction. He had to hold onto her arm or sides for balance, and touched her binoculars to adjust them. She loved his smell, and the soft dark eyes he laid on her.

He had brought a sad story with him. He revealed to her that this vacation should have been his honeymoon trip. In the week before his wedding, his girlfriend of two years had gotten cold feet and called off the wedding. Hector was heartbroken and mad. He had thought he had found the right girl, erroneously. Their families had lost a lot of money with the wedding because she had called everything off so late, and now she had insisted he cancel the honeymoon trip, too. They would have gotten a partial refund, and of course she wanted her half back. Hector had decided she deserved a little taste of being let down, so he had decided to go on the fully paid-for trip by himself, just out of spite.

It had been a mistake, of course, as he pointed out to Joy. The moment he arrived at the cabin they had rented for the honeymoon, he stopped feeling mad and started feeling lonely instead. So he spent as much time outside the cabin as possible, including going on a bird-watching hike when he really did not care for any of it. He admitted to Joy that he thought about calling it quits, and just go home, only this morning. After all, what is a guy supposed to do at a getaway resort, by himself? He thanked her for keeping him company.

Joy really felt for the guy, and she thanked him too. She had been in no mood to be all by herself, either. Joy could not very well be alone. She usually was not.

The trip ended just around noon, a perfect time for lunch. They had hiked about full circle, ending the tour on top of a hill from which a steep staircase led right back to the resort. On top of the hill was a huge wooden tower which was really just a big platform with a roof. It was open all around, and the tourists stood around, searching for birds with their binoculars. The valley below had large grass clearings, and the tips were still wet with thaw from the morning. Standing against the sunlight, the low hanging autumn sun illuminated the water drops, making the grass look like a rolling sea of green. Over the peaks of the trees, around the lakeside and over the grassy valley, the guide pointed out a number of Harriers that had lent their name to the area, allegedly. They were hunting for prey in the grass below.

Joy had fallen in love with the view. As the tour ended, she did not feel like leaving Hector’s company and going back to the resort. The guide had concluded the event and pointed everyone into the direction of the staircase that led back to the hotel, and the tourists were climbing off the tower.

“Where are the Harriers?”, Joy asked, “Hector, I can’t find them!”, she said, aiming her binoculars in every direction.

He laughed at her demeanor, putting his hand on the glasses and pointing her one way.

“Can you find the pole at the edge of the valley? There’s one. He’s just sitting there.”, he said.

“Yea, I got him! Oh, he’s pretty!”

“Yea, they’re nice birds.”, he said. They were both enjoying the quiet as she watched the bird. They were by themselves, and she was standing very close to him. She leaned into his body, softly. He did not move away.

“What’s a Harrier, Hector?”, she asked pointlessly.

“Ugh, well, it’s a bird of prey. I guess it’ll eat mice and such. I guess it’s some kind of eagle.”

“Eagle?”

“Yea, part of the family.”

Joy took the glasses down and looked at him, saying nothing. He wore a soft smile. Then he put his arm across her shoulder.

“Sorry. Do you mind?”, he asked.

“No. You’re very knowledgeable, aren’t you Hector?”, she said, smiling, and again without any point to it.

“Oh yea. I guess I’m an enthusiast after all. You know what?”

“What?”

“It’s also a jet. An old style fighter jet.”

They both laughed at their weird conversation, but it was nice standing there and being held by him, Joy thought.

“Alright, Captain.”, Joy said, “Is that why you’re in the pilot’s jacket?”

“Maybe.”

Then Joy said suddenly: “My husband proposed to me after we saw _Top Gun_.”

She could not help bursting into a laugh, and Hector joined her.

“What?”

“He said: _do you want to fly with me into the danger zone?_ ”

They shared a laugh, and Joy’s sides started to ache.

“How dangerous is your marriage?”, Hector asked.

“It isn’t. Not at all.”

He waited a bit, then he embraced her fully, holding her tightly to himself and said: “Hi, I’m Goose.”

“Oh gosh, you’re silly!”

There was another pause. Joy stopped smiling, searching in his face. He seemed to have a question on his mind. She waited just a another heartbeat, then looked at his mouth and said quietly:

“Yes.”

Hector bent down a little and kissed her lips. Joy quickly locked him into into her arms. She held him tight by the shoulders, and then guided his head as they were making out atop of the tower, by themselves. It felt like a long time as they were kissing, but it probably wasn’t at all. When they stopped, they laughed, but this time they both seemed to be nervous.

“What do we do?”, Joy asked.

* * *

 

_**What's happening?** Eddie had a great day, finally getting the vacation he always wanted. He spent his time being lazy, enjoying his peace and quiet, watching televison in his room and ordering junk food from the room service. All while basking in the idea that the young Woodcock wife had the hots for him._

_Jeff meanwhile worried himself into a frenzy, so much that he could not even be around his wife any more. Steph had not idea how to fix any of this, while not being comfortable with Eddie knowing about any of this. She wondered where Joy was, needing a friend to talk things over with, but Joy was nowhere to be found. So she spent a sad vacation day by herself, killing time and worrying about her silly husband._

* * *

 

 **Hector had rented a cabin** for newlyweds. It was rather large, with its own kitchenette, a small dining area, and a spacious living room with a nice big couch and a huge flat screen television. Everything was in this old-fashioned, cutesy country style that matched the whole log cabin theme. The place smelled like wood and male after shave as they entered.

The first thing they did when they arrived was order room service. They were both starved. Then Hector went to the fridge and filled a silver bucket with a bunch of ice. He took a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and tossed it in before he put it on the couch table before Joy. When he returned with two glasses, she said:

“Oh, champagne for the happy young couple?”

“Yea.” he said with a sour smile, “Courtesy of the hotel.”

There was not much talking. They shared some champagne before Joy sat in his lap and they started to make out again while waiting for their steaks to arrive. He was a good kisser. It had been a while since Joy had made out so much with a guy, and her jaw and tongue started to ache very soon. It could not stop her at all.

They had their steak at the table and it was delicious, grilled just enough, and nice and bloody on the inside. It was just what Joy needed after the exhausting hike. And Hector was just what she needed after her exhausting fights with Eddie.

After lunch they both freshened up in the shower. While Joy waited her turn, she noticed the bathroom had a large, triangular tub with a whirlpool setting. Of course it did, it was the honeymoon suite. She thought about how much of a waste it would be if Hector paid for all this without even making good use of the tub. When he came out of the shower, dripping wet, she told him to get into the tub.

She took her sweet time in the shower. It was built into the walls, so the main bath area was out of sight while she freshened up. The water felt real good on her skin. Joy felt excited, and real tingly, and very nervous. This felt dangerous. Oh, she missed this feeling way too often.

When she came out of the shower, Hector had dimmed the bathroom lights softly, putting a yellow glow over the brown bathroom tiles, and the glass and golden appliances. He sat in the cooking tub water, and Joy noticed something about him.

“Wait a minute.”, she laughed, “Did you put on your swim trunks?”

“Uhm, yes?”

“Where do you think I’m going with this? Take them off!”

Hector complied, and looked Joy over. She stood tall in front of him, a curvy brown shape, dripping wet, covered in little drops of water. Her long, dark brown hair was dampened and fell over her shoulders, over her back, and her large, full breasts in wavy curls. She showed an expecting smile and soft eyes. Between her legs grew upward a black rectangular shape, a real landing strip. She was nicely shaven all over, but her strip was dark and thick and wet. Right down the middle, a set of dark, fleshy pussy lips stood out, topped off by her love knob, still tucked in securely.

“Oh, it’s hot!”, she yelped when she got into the bubbling tub water.

His hands reached for her legs, and were sliding upward on her full thighs as he guided her toward himself. Joy put her hands on his shoulders, and carefully lowered herself onto him, kneeling in his lap, getting comfortable while sitting on his legs. She moved her hand over his face, petting him, getting his black hair wet. She looked dreamy, as if she was not really there.

Hector massaged her back a little, then let his hands sink and reached for her big, round ass. She smiled approvingly, and rocked her lower body slightly back and forth. His dick was right under her soft mound, she loved the feeling of making his member twitch as she touched it.

“You really want this, don’t you?”, Hector asked.

“Yea. I need this. I need it real bad, Hector.”, she thought just for a moment, “Why? Are you unsure?”

“No. I’m just—you know.”

“Yea, I know. Kiss me.”

Joy bent herself over his face and kissed him from above, burying her tongue deep inside his mouth and her fingers in his thick curly hair. She rocked her ass over his lap, and his dick approved and grew hard between her legs.

“I want your cock!”, she breathed into his mouth.

“I wanna give it to you.”

“Just a minute baby.”, she said, moving a hand to her clitoris, rubbing it softly. She had quite a big knob, but it still wanted to be teased out.

“You aren’t cheating on your husband for the first time, aren’t you?”

“No.”, Joy smiled softly, and knowingly.

“Tell me with whom you’ve been cheating.”

“Well”, she said, pushing her tongue inside one of her cheeks playfully.

“There was this gardener, that came to our house once a month.”

“Yes?”

“When he was watering the plants in front of the bathroom window, I used to take my showers without drawing the curtain, so he could watch me.”

“Did he?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?” 

“My husband eventually canceled the service. You know, to save money!”

They laughed. Hector’s rod had gotten nice and hard. Joy felt a nice, big tip pressing against her pussy lips. She reached down lower to spread her thick, flushed lips apart. Then she placed his tip at her entrance, teasing his cock just slightly. She let out a deep, satisfied moan as she went back to teasing her big clit.

“Anyone else?”

“Sure. I once got a carpenter because my husband is useless with power tools.”

“And?”

“Well. He used his most powerful tool on me!”

“Tell me about it!”

“Ok.” Joy reached for his hard cock, and moved it up higher. Then she spread her pussy open, and slowly pushed herself onto him. Hector’s tip went inside her hot vagina, and he bent his head backwards.

“Oh yes!”, he moaned.

“So I was wearing my daisy dukes, and it was like, September. Also, I wore a real tiny top and paraded my tits for him. I pranced around the guy like that until he started to sweat and lost his focus. We had some iced tea, and then I told him there was a problem with the couch. I said, anytime my husband would bent me over the seat to fuck me, it would make this weird noise when he pounded into me. The guy said he didn’t know what to do about that, so I suggested a demonstration.”

“And then?”

“Then I demonstrated it to him, and we could really hear a squeaky noise as he fucked me, on my belly, bent over the couch, but it might have been me squeaking!”

Joy pushed herself lower, receiving more of Hector’s cock inside her. He was about half way inside, and she started a slow rhythm, enjoying his push, and the way his prick slowly widened her, opening herself up to him.

“Oh gosh”, he moaned, “Any more?”

“Well, kind of. Every time Eddie goes to practice with his garage band I order pizza from this one place, and there’s this blonde college kid delivering, and I suck him off whenever he is at my house.”

“No!”, Hector said, gripping her ass firmly, “I mean, can you take any more right now?”

“Oh!”, she laughed, shifting position, going up higher, “Put it into me, big boy!”

Hector bit his lip, pushing himself upward. Joy yelped as his shaft opened up her walls, filling up her snatch. His dick was nice and long, and curved upward, with this thick tip that hit her in a very nice angle. He felt like a walking man-dildo.

She leaned into him and put his lips on her dark nipple and let him suck it into his mouth. He tended nicely to her large breasts, alternating between them, visibly enjoying himself. She rode him like a pony, his curved dick pounding into her wet snatch from below. It was her first time in a whirlpool, and probably also Hector’s.

Joy had her fingers buried deep in his hair, and his head bent backward, as she was riding and fucking him. They found a nice, hard rhythm, and joined each other in alternating, dark grunts. She could feel him twitch inside her and knew he was ready to go. She pushed herself hard against him to get him inside real deep, and soon felt the feeling of his seed spurting forth and hitting her inner walls.

He sighed and moaned, deep and satisfied, and she rode him harder while he came inside her; until he was all done. When he could open his eyes again, she made out with him while going back to rubbing her clitoris. His cock still kind of stiff inside her, she asked him to go back to sucking on her breasts while she rubbed herself to her own orgasm.

“Do you ever feel bad about cheating on your husband?”, Hector asked her later.

They had dropped onto the fresh sheets in the spacious bedroom of the honeymoon cabin, wrapped around each others naked bodies. The tiny wooden houses were all built hillside, a little higher up than the lodge was, so they could offer nice views over the woods and the lake. They had left the lights off, and the bedroom was half dark. The orange sun had lowered, and it drew the longest, blackest shadows through the woods. The air outside must have been real crisp, but they were warm and cozy inside. The sun outside was done, and called it a day.

“No.”, Joy said. She looked very happy, but thoughtful. “A little while back, I made Eddie stick to an old promise he gave me when we were engaged. He had promised me a real engagement ring, and after all these years, I finally made him get me one.”

“And?”

“Nothing.” She smiled, sad. “It didn’t feel like anything. I gave it back to him. We decided that night that the romantic phase of our marriage was over. He had known all along.”

Joy really cried easily. Her eyes watered again a little, but she kept smiling at Hector.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes. Very much. I can’t see myself with anyone but him.”

Hector now looked more and more thoughtful himself. Then he said, soft and quiet:

“You two are very lucky.”

Joy had moved herself to his chest, and just got done kissing his nipples softly. She looked up at him. Her face was very sincere.

“I know.”, she moved almost on top of him, and brought her face very close, “You need to listen to me now, Hector. You will get over this. You will find happiness with someone new. You’re a good guy.”

“I’m listening.”, he said.

“Yes, I know. But you need to understand what I’m saying. There’s someone out there who deserves to be with you. Don’t deny them your company. You can’t do that, ok?”

He looked very content, and calm.

“Yea. Thank you, Joy.”

“Thank you.”

She looked outside the window, thinking about how the shadows became longer with every minute. She checked the clock on the bedside table.

“I have to get back soon.”, she said.

“Yea. Too bad, right?”

“Yea. Fuck me again.”

“Huh?”, his face lit up.

“I didn’t get nearly enough of you. I don’t think I ever will. Fuck me some more, Hector.”, she said, smiling mischievous, faking a mean voice, pushing her nails into his chest.

Joy moved herself around exactly the other way and put her heavy ass over Hector’s greedy mouth, who put his tongue right to work on her sweet pussy. She enjoyed sucking on his dick, and the satisfying feeling as it got hard inside her mouth.

Then she rolled around and asked him to get on top of her. She asked him to put his cock inside her, slowly, and deep. She closed her eyes and held him by his hair as he started fucking her pussy with firm, deep pushes. Then she told him to put his arms under her legs, which opened Joy's wet, hairy snatch open like a clam. She could feel him inside herself so deeply, it was as if he reached up to her neck with his cock. His sweat dripped off of his forehead, onto her lips, where it was licked up, as he fucked her hard.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's happening?** Joy returned from a day spent away from Eddie, happy with herself and how things stood. She was over their earlier fight, and was happy to see her husband, who had also enjoyed himself, and was in a great mood, still fancying himself desired by Steph. Joy was really turned on by her happy husband, and they made love after her return, before going downstairs for dinner at a restaurant in the hotel._

_In that same restaurant, Joy found a very tipsy and desperate Steph who still had not managed do comfort her anxious husband. Steph mentioned that a strange man at the bar had made a real immoral offer to her, which she declinded, but he left a business card with her. When Joy inquired why she was so upset, Steph spilled the beans about her sex dream involving Eddie, and now it dawned on Joy why her husband was in a great mood. Burning with jealousy, and upset that the desire of strange women excited him more then her own, she gave Eddie hell, and the dinner never happened. During all of this, Steph had gone back upstairs, and decided to try yet another time to get Jeff to come to his senses._

* * *

 

 **Stephanie felt sad and lonely** when she stepped out of the elevator, holding her arms wrapped around herself, as if lending herself a nice hug. Why had she told her husband about the sex dream involving Eddie? The Jeffrey she knew and loved was much too insecure to handle a little kink like this. This was so obvious, she could have guessed this correctly on the day he first approached her in college. The little nervous wreck that he was. She read him like an open book.

How was she going to fix this mess? It was clear that Jeff would never be able to understand. She would have to convince him that she did not find Eddie attractive, at all. This was true, for the most part. Eddie was not an attractive man. He was rarely fun, he was not adventurous at all, he was not very sympathetic. But he obviously had a nice, fat cock. Steph did not want to marry him. She just fancied how it was to get fucked with Eddie’s thick cock.

She had made up her mind. She would just tell her husband all the things she disliked about Eddie. Too bad her husband would never be able to share her fantasies about other men. Giving up her very adventurous lifestyle and playing the good wifey to Jeff was the hardest part of marriage to her. But she appreciated the security that her bore-ish husband had brought into her life. And it was not like she could not have fun with him, given all the little games she played with him. Maybe she could get her kicks in other ways, in new ways.

She stopped in front of the door to her room. She reached into her back pocket for her key card. That moment she realized she still carried the business card from the man at the bar downstairs. He had been so silly. Steph did not need another weenie in her life, she had plenty, thank you very much. She ran the card through the thing at the door to open it.

It did not. Three tiny red lights flashed. What was going on? She tried it again, but it did not open. Had Jeff locked himself in? But no, that was impossible. These doors were always locked from the outside, that was what the electronic keys were for. She looked at the room number: 113. Hers was 213. She had gotten off the elevator too early.

Steph smiled about her distracted self, who was wandering around the hotel aimlessly. Coming to think of it, she realized she was in no mood to go back to her winy husband, just to comfort him for the fifth time today, over something he should have laughed at in the first place. If Jeff would ever act like a man, that was.

She twisted the business card in her hand. Beneath a Japanese name, it had a Los Angeles address printed on it and read: ‘A-grade consulting solutions’. That was a little too much. A _Japanese_ business man offering _A-grade_ solutions? That was a little bit of accidental racism perhaps, but not a real service. The card had a phone number printed on it, a 555. Now that was just ridiculous. Steph fetched her cell and called the number. It rang.

She realized she was having fun being inquisitive and nosy. The card could turn out to be a little game for her. This was much more fun than talking to Jeffrey right now. She got a connection. The robot lady said the number was currently not in use. L.A., her ass. And this guy gave out those phony cards in a resort in Pennsylvania. Ridiculous.

Stephanie turned it around to the backside, where the guy had written his room number before he had given it to her: 127, the other end of the floor. She contemplated her options, staring at the card. She stood there for longer than a minute.

Then she asked herself what she was doing. It was so _obvious_ that she did not want to be with her husband right now. Maybe she should be the good wifey and just go for a walk outside, to cool off, and loose this monkey on her back. Yes, that was the right choice. She started for the elevator.

While she was walking she thought about good choices. Yes, she made the right choice, but what was the fun choice? It occurred to her that not even a year ago, the Stephanie who was just _dating_ Jeffrey would have wasted no time before getting to room 127, to find out what the guy was doing in there, what he invited a stranger to at a hotel bar. This was a romantic tourism destination at the edge of a peaceful State Park. What was the worst that could happen in there?

What was the best that could happen in there?

She had stopped. She bit her lip, looked down at her toes like a little girl contemplating if she should steal a toy from her friend’s house. It was Saturday night, and Jeff had spent all day pining about her dream. He owed Steph some fun, darn it!

Then she turned around once again and went into the opposite direction.

Room 127 was all quiet, just like the whole floor. Most people were probably out for a nice, romantic dinner. Another thing her husband had denied her tonight.

She knocked on the door, firm and steady. Nothing happened.

Steph decided she would try just one more time, and knocked again.

Some time passed. Then she heard something that could have been bare feet on carpet inside. Someone spoke on the other side of the door, then it opened.

In front of Steph stood a tiny Asian woman in a wine red bathrobe. She had milky white skin, but Steph could tell she had used makeup to make her face an even lighter tone, almost ghostly white. She had accentuated her pretty features with black make-up, including lipstick. Her pitch black hair fell absolutely straight, and had a real sharp cut, just near her cheek bones. Around her neck was a necklace of huge pearls. They looked real.

The woman looked Steph up and down without a word. It seemed like she was trying to discern the reason of the disturbance. Then suddenly, her face lit up and she swirled around half way, whispering back loudly into the room, in a foreign language, sounding Asian. Steph really had no idea.

An answer came back, also in the foreign language, but then the male voice said:

“Oh my gosh! You really came? I mean, please, please come in and shut the door! Welcome, welcome, please join us!”

Stephanie walked inside, the small woman bowing a little to her, and closing the door into the dark room behind her. The woman followed her, all smiles. They had drawn the curtains, and near the bed flickered the electric fireplace. They had also lit their own candles, mostly red ones, and placed them across the room. The air was full with a thick smell of burnt incense. It was nice, it was quite erotic, Steph thought, but she was a little creeped out, still.

The man was in a hotel bath robe and had come forth to greet her:

“Thank you so much for joining us.”, the man smiled, “I’m Hiroshi, and this is my wife—Akiko.”

That was the name from his card. He had made a weird pause before giving his wife’s name. She looked a little puzzled when he said the name while pointing at her. Steph gave him her widest smile.

“Really? Hiroshi and Akiko? What, did you think Hiroshi and Nagasa were a little too obvious?”, she said while hiding her pleasure at his expense not even a little bit.

His face lit up red, and he looked dumbfounded, then scratched his head, staring at his feet.

“Oh, crap.”, he said.

“Yea. You’re from around here, aren’t you?”

“I’m still going to say no.”

“Ok, fine, got it. What about her? Is she a professional? Because I’m not getting into that. I’m here with my husband this weekend.”

“No, no, Akiko—ugh, _Susan_ is my wife.”

Her face lit up, once more, and she smiled happily:

“Hello I’m Susan!”, she said with a strong accent.

“Nice to meet you, Susan, I’m Claudia.”, Steph said. “Did she choose the Western name herself?”

“Yes.”, the man replied, “It’s actually pretty close to her Asian name. I’m Jake.”

“So, what were your plans, Jake? Why did you invite me into your little marital bliss up here?”

“Ok, well—”, he hesitated, “Susan and I like to be a little adventurous, you know? She challenged me. She challenged me to go downstairs to the bar and try to pick up a woman. She wanted to know if I have what it takes, right? She wanted to know if I could make a stranger come upstairs if I wanted to. We’re getting a kick out of that. We like to fantasize about involving other people.”

“Am I your fantasy come true, Jakey?”, Steph said slowly and dripping with sweetness, while batting her eyelashes at him.

“Yea. Yea, in a way, pretty much.”, he said, visibly embarrassed.

Susan was watching the two very closely, and now she smiled happily again. She stepped next to Stephanie and took hold of her hand. Steph looked at the woman over her shoulder. Then she bent down and kissed her black lips very softly, but quick. Susan breathed out audibly after that, stepping even closer to Steph. Jake just stared, wide-eyed.

“The deal is still on, if you want to. Five hundred.”, he said.

“I might take your money, Jakey, but I haven’t promised you anything yet. I need to know what you two are into.”

“That’s fine.”, he said quickly, “We have a leather bag in the bathroom with all our toys. Don’t worry, it’s all clean. Just look inside and take whatever you like. We are up for whatever. We can play your way. We’ll just be out here, waiting for you.”

“It’s a tantalizing offer. I wanna have a look at it.”

Steph brought her hands up to Susan’s face and held it very gently, and gave her another kiss. Then she turned to Jake and did the same. Then she winked at them and disappeared into the bathroom. After she locked the door, she could her Susan squeal happily outside.

Stephanie ignored the leather bag and went straight into the shower to freshen up and rinse what needed to be rinsed for some good fun. She would stay. She would have some nice, old fashioned kinky fun with those two jokers outside.

After having dried off, she looked through the bag and took out two or three things she really liked. It would have been nice to be able to dress for the occasion, but although her undies were very cute, they weren’t exactly suiting what Steph had in mind, so she decided to just join the couple completely naked. From the bag she only put on a black mask that covered her eyes. It had white feathers all around, and long whiskers like a jungle cat. Plus, it was covered in silvery little sequins that would glisten in the candle light.

Since she was going with the kitty theme, she decided she might as well add some pleasurable toy for her own fun. The bag had a nicely sized butt plug with a long, black tail attached, made of leather strings. Steph found a bottle of lube in the bag and slathered it generously onto the plug. Then she squeezed some on her fingers and turned toward the mirror.

Her mouth open, staring into her own eyes, Steph moaned to herself as she massaged her asshole. Her excitement made her courageous, and soon she started slipping her lubed up fingers up into her ass. She usually did this only at home in the shower, when she was bored during lonely mornings, when Jeff was at work.

Steph was really greedy for her ass to be filled up, and decided to send the kitty tail plug after where she had stuck her fingers. She went slow and careful, knowingly, as she was not new to this at all. But she was excited and absolutely ready for it, and most of the plug went in without much trouble. Only for the last, the thickest bit, she had to generously lube it up again. When it went inside her, she moaned to herself, enjoying the pleasure of the plastic toy when it stretched her asshole open and wide. Her ass ate the whole thing, and closed around the small base of the plug. Steph clenched up, wiggled around, and held her kitty tail nicely in place. She looked at herself in the mirror, saying _me-ow._

The tail swinging between her legs, holding a mean leather crop she had fetched from the bag, she kicked the bathroom door open, walking outside, masked up, in a confident strut and with a smile on her face that was as cheeky as it was evil. She found the couple had occupied themselves, as well. Susan now had nothing on but a pair of shiny red high heels, and she held a ping pong paddle in her hand. Her face lit up and her mouth plopped open with excitement at the sight of Steph. _Claudia_ , she whispered in a tiny voice. In between her shins she had clenched the neck of her poor husband, who was kneeling on the floor, in front of his wife. His ass was bucked up and ready for the ping pong paddle, apparently. His eyes also got big, and he just said:

“Oh my Gosh.”

“So!”, Steph exclaimed, “You little maggot think you are good enough to kiss _my_ ass?”

* * *

 

_**What's happening?** Steph has finally done something fun on her vacation. After she left the couple in room 127, she convinced poor Jeff to join her in the lounge of the Crested Oaks Lodge. Unbeknownst to them, Eddie was also there. He had decided to leave his mad wife alone yet again, and tried to just relax in the lounge, completely full of himself. All his hopes got shattered when he overheard Steph and Jeff talking. She explains to her husband that she in fact never had the hots for Eddie, and that she thought, in fact, that he was a laughable grouch. Eddie was floored by the revelation, and left the hotel for a nightly walk outside, just to clear his head. Steph tucked her silly husband into bed, and then lay awake, thinking about the events of the day. _

* * *

 

 **So far it had not been Eddie’s best weekend.** On the one hand, he had managed to avoid the dreaded apple picking, but on the other, there was the fight with Joy, and then she had been gone for their whole Saturday. And when she was finally back, they got into this second big fight, because she had found out about the Woodcock girls’ sex dream about him. All of that would have been bad enough, had he not overheard the Woodcocks at the hotel lounge, talking about that same dream. Stephanie confessed to her husband that she did not enjoy the dream after all, and that she was appalled by Eddie. So much for his self-esteem. All he meant to do was enjoy some Brandy and a cigar, while basking in the thought that a young woman had the hots for him. Well, no such thing.

He had taken a walk in the brisk night air. It must have been some time after one in the morning. By now, Joy had most likely calmed down. Maybe she had gone to bed already. He planned on slipping under the sheets next to her, and surely she would notice that he was back. He would just apologize, and kiss her temples softly. That usually got her.

The elevator doors opened slowly. The long, brown carpeted hallway was pretty dark under the dimmed night lights. The hotel lay quiet. Eddie was quiet. He stepped onto the second floor. Half way on the way to his room, the blue glow of the ice machine brightened the hallway a bit. Across from it was a small resting area with a bench. From that bench a slender leg reached into the dim blue light, and a foot dangled impatiently.

Eddie walked down the hallway. The person was sitting all alone, in the middle of the night. He finally came to the resting area. Messing around on her cellphone, it was Stephanie.

She looked up. Her face was calm. She recognized Eddie, and smiled for him, slow, tired. Her teeth showed a little. She was cute as ever.

“Hi, Eddie.”

“Hey.”, he said politely, and deep. “Where’s your ice bucket?”

“Don’t need it. I’ve just been waiting around.”

“Oh, sure. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”, he started past her and just wanted to get back to his room.

“Eddie!”, she made him turn around. “I’m sorry I made fun of you in the lounge.”

“It’s fine. It’s really your own business.”

“Look, Jeffrey was so upset about—everything. I had to comfort him somehow.”

“I know. Like I said, it’s between you two, and that’s it. Wanna join me and Joy tomorrow, for, I don’t know, some horseback riding?”

“I’m sorry I called you Chewbacca.”, she said, now smiling cheekier, dangling her foot again, up and down.

“Oh, right.”

“Sometimes you moan like Chewbacca.”

“Like I said earlier, Chewbacca was a hero. No offense taken. Good night.”

“I lied.”

She looked straight ahead, at the ice machine. He should have left. But he was curious.

“I’m sorry?”

“I had to come up with something so Jeff would feel better. So I lied. In the lounge.”

Eddie had to smile, and stood more straight immediately, again happy with himself.

“So there is something about me? Something attractive. And I still got it?”

Steph came to her feet, and went over to him.

“Maybe. Well, it’s not your attitude. Seriously Eddie, everyone would enjoy themselves more if you weren’t such a bellyacher all the time.”

“You may stop with the compliments now, lady Woodcock.”, he said sarcastically.

“Lady Woodcock? I like that. You know, what is true is that I really had a dream about you. And it was not unpleasant.”

Eddie fidgeted with his hands, embarrassed: “Without being all too inquisitive, but, what was so good about it? You know, just so I can get back at Joy?”

Stephanie giggled.

“Y’know, I had a pretty adventurous day. And maybe, just maybe, I had a glass of wine earlier. Or three.”, she giggled some more, and leaned in close to Eddie.

He was leaning back, but she followed his ear. Then she whispered:

“It’s your cock, Eddie. I don’t care for anything about you but your darn cock!”, she leaned back again, saying: “Now you know.”

He laughed nervously.

“Aha ha ha, well, thank you, that’s flattering, but we probably shouldn’t be having this conversation.”

With a swing well practiced in volleyball, Steph’s hand came in from down below, and landed between Eddie’s legs, catching him by surprise and making him slouch over a bit, and yelp, desperately. She had not hit him hard, but had a firm grip on his junk.

“I wanna know what it’s all about, Eddie.”, she said, quietly and firm.

Eddie was dumbfounded. Stephanie just looked at him, still vaguely smiling. Her lips parted just slightly. Her hand was on his junk, fondling him. Eddie’s pulse raced. He felt a deep tickle in his spine while she made him hard through his jeans. She had a good grip. She was working it nicely. She was real good at this.

“Steph, for the love of all that is right, please—”

“You want this.”, she just said, holding his gaze, never dropping her smile.

“I—”

“You”, she kept interrupting, “have been looking. I’m aware.”

“Steph, you’re a beautiful woman. I’m sorry.”

She let go of him, straightening. Then she said: “Don’t be.”

She turned around and started for the elevator. After just a couple steps, she turned around, asking: “Aren’t you coming?”

Eddie got inside the elevator behind her. As it started moving, he asked:

“Where are we going?” He sounded way hoarse all of a sudden.

Stephanie pushed a button and the elevator stopped.

“Nowhere. We’ll stay right here.”

“A stop button? Those shouldn’t be around anymore.”

She came very close to him.

“Will you keep a secret for me, Eddie?”, Steph asked.

“I can’t promise anything. I’m real bad at lying. We better don’t do anything stupid.”, the big man said nervously.

She reached under his jacket, for the buttons on his jeans. With firm touches, she had him unbuttoned, and pulled down his fly. She peeled him like a banana, and reached for his checkered boxers. His meat snake was right there, laying sort of to one side, just like the first night when she only got a faint idea of him. Now she held him in her hand, for real, and felt his pulse beating in his veiny muscle.

“I’ve been wondering”, she said slowly, “About your taste.”

“Really? Well, it’s not like I can do anything to stop you, can I?” he said in his nervous voice.

She asked him to put his jacket down on the floor, then she knelt on it. She looked up, making real big eyes at him, and put his twitching cock on her tongue.

“Oh my gosh, is this really happening?”

“Better believe it.”, she said, and closed her lips around his big purple tip. It tasted strong, and salty. She ran her tongue around it, and sucked on him gently.

“Your cock tastes so good, Eddie.”

“Thank you.”

“I bet Joy is very happy with you, isn’t she?”

She just made casual conversation while jacking him off.

“Well, not right now, no. All because of you, of course.”

“Oh no. Sorry, Eddie, not sorry. Tell me, do you fuck her real good, hm? Is she a happy lil’ wifey, enjoying that big dick of yours?”

“It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated about that?”, she asked, but then: “Eddie, I want you to fuck me!”

“What?”, he gasped.

“In my dream, you did me from behind. I want that. I want it now.”

She pulled her gray turtleneck over her head, revealing a playful, peach colored bra. It went down on the floor right after her sweater. She had nicely sized, perky breasts, jiggling cute on top of her chest. She had tiny pink nipples, standing out hard in the unheated air.

“Great Scott.”, Eddie said.

“You like my tits, Eddie?”

“Have I died and gone to heaven?”

She just giggled at that. She noticed with pleasure that Eddie’s long, thick dick was standing out eagerly, ready to fuck her cunt.

“In my dream”, she announced, “You took me from behind. Like a bitch. Like your bitch.”

“Can do.”, Eddie said, licking his lips.

She unbuttoned her pants and turned around. She dragged them slowly down, making her fat round butt cheeks pop out one by one. Eddie saw all the way down to Florida. Steph was completely hairless, front to back. Her small pink asshole winked at him, and in between her legs she had a faint slit, crowned with tiny pussy lips, that stuck together in a very distinct, very sleazy way.

“Oh my sweet luck”, Eddie said, making Steph giggle, who looked at him over her shoulder.

“Good goddess, let me pray at this temple!”, Eddie said in a mock voice, while getting down on his knees, right behind Steph’s jiggly butt.

“You’re so weird, Chewbacca!”, Steph giggled.

Then he really made her dream come true. She gasped and pressed her eyes shut when his strong hands got a hold of her little round ass cheeks. His hands were so big, he could fully cup one cheek with each hand. He wrangled them harshly, and Steph got a hold of the handrail in front of the mirror, bending over for Eddie. In the mirror, she watched herself moan at the glass, and Eddie behind her, as he massaged her ass.

He made her little pink hole blink at him, and massaged her pussy lips apart, which where sticky with her juices. He moved in, making Steph wince like a puppy when his wet tongue started lapping at her small cunt. She tasted so very sweet, and he could not get enough of her juices. He parted her lips with his tongue, and slowly explored her hot vagina. She encouraged him as he went, begging, moaning and whining like a doggy, until his face was fully inside her crotch, with his nose firmly pressing on her asshole.

She grunted deeper and deeper, and soon realized that this would already do it for her. He wanted to take a break, but she pleaded for him to keep going, and so the big guy complied with her wishes, and finished what he started. She kept wincing, desperate and drawn out, and finally came in his face.

“Wow”, he said.

“Yea. That was good, Eddie. That was real good.”

“Why does your asshole smell like vanilla?”

“Because I just got done fucking someone else, Eddie.”

“Look, if you don’t wanna tell me, it’s fine. Are we done here?”

“Are you kidding?”, she laughed.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He got up on his feet, not complaining too little about his bad knees.

“Wait”, he hesitated, “There’s a camera in here, isn’t there?”

“Duh. Why do you think am I standing on the left side? Let’s get on with the show, Eddie.”

He came up from behind, spreading her butt cheeks apart wide, and started to push his tip inside her tight snatch.

“Oh gosh Eddie, slow, please go slow, please please go slow.”

“Don’t worry” he said, “I have to take it easy back here, too.”

“Hold my breasts”, she ordered.

“What?”

“Hold on to my breasts, and pull on them when you push inside me.”, she demanded, just like it had happened in her dream.

Eddie complied once more, and slowly worked herself inside, inch for inch. Steph’s pussy had to stretch a bunch around the new size of dick she was getting, after all, she was a lot smaller than the tall man. She was wincing like a little bitch.

“Are you good, Steph?”, he asked.

“Shut up Eddie, please, just shut up and keep going, go, go, please, please please.”, she said under clenched teeth.

Once he was half way inside her, she commanded:

“Hold me tight, ok? Just hold me real tight and fuck me!”

Eddie did as best as he could.

“That’s it! More! Harder!”, she ordered.

“You like it that way?”

“No, grab onto me tighter! Be rough, Eddie!”, she yelped.

Once he had the right grip around her, he fucked the young woman from behind in quick, hard pushes. Her pussy still stretched around him, but little by little, he was able to fuck deeper into her. She begged and yelped more and more, only telling him with high and low grunts and pushing and pulling how she wanted to be taken.

Ultimately she stood in front of him, legs spread, gripping onto the handrail. Her breasts swinging about, Eddie pulling her long hair, and just moaning in deep grunts. Eddie clenched his own teeth, pumping into her tight pussy hole, and she pumped back against him just the same. He was surprised he had made it this far, but now he realized he saw the end of the road.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, Steph, I might—”

“Pull on my tits Eddie, pull on my nipples, hard!”, she demanded.

He could comply one last time before he started shooting his load into her. She rocked her little round ass hard against him, yelling _yes, yes, yes_ as he was seeding her sloppy cunt. The pain in her nipples ripped through her, and seemed to focus on her clit, and she started cumming as well. Her body twitched some, and her thighs started to quiver, and she finished over his cock, maybe for a minute.

There they stood, under the elevator camera. Eddie had collapsed over her, still holding onto her soft breasts, and below them, streaks of their cum dripped onto the elevator tiles.

They finally separated, and put their clothes back on.

“Oh gawd, this is messy.”, Steph made a weird face when she pulled her panties and jeans back up.

“Sorry.”, Eddie laughed. Then he said: “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”, Steph smiled.

“What, uh, what do we do?”

“Nothing, Eddie.”, she said matter-of-factly, “It was all just a dream. None of this ever happened, remember? All just a very vivid, very wet dream.”

They laughed at that.

“Alright, lady Woodcock.”

* * *

 

_**Years later,** Joy and Eddie had completely different problems. Their hopes of breaking their daughter and her useless boyfriend up had just been shattered. Many friends had vanished from their lives. A woman named Duffy was making Eddies’ life hell, and it was as clear as day to Joy and Eddie that they would stay together for better or for worse. _

_At the same time, at the_ Crested Oaks Lodge _, a guy named Raj was tasked with fast-forwarding through all the camera tapes that had piled up at the resort over the years. He was supposed to screen them for anything important before they could be recycled. He was the lucky soul who finally came to enjoy the show Eddie and Steph had put together that night. The footage ended up online, but was never seen by either the Woodcocks or the Starks. Yet, it was the only surviving evidence that the Woodcocks had ever been part of Joy and Eddies’ lives. Having moved away not even a year after the_ Dream Getaway _, their reasons would never become clear to Eddie and Joy, before they ultimately forgot they ever had had friends next door._

* * * * * *

 


End file.
